


Wedded

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, October Prompt Challenge, Wedding Rings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: The night Daniel proposes to Peggy.





	

For Peggy, to be wed to someone was never something she wanted. Sure, when she was younger, the thought of companionship for the rest of her entire life was a pleasant one, but as she got older, and learned what the sanction of marriage meant for her as a woman, her want for it lessened until she saw no reason for it at all. Even with Steve, the thought of growing old with him, having children with him, was a wonderful thought and a future she very much wanted, but marriage was never part of that picture for her. Maybe someday, if he truly wanted it that badly, but how limited her life would become, how muted her actions would be, the thought was depressing.

 

The idea of marriage was still slightly revolting when she began a relationship with Daniel, but just as with Steve, a long life with Daniel would be a pleasing one. But still, when the time came to start considering long term arrangements, she explained to Daniel that she didn't want marriage, not because of him, but because of how stifled her life would become. He, of course, understood. He said that he was perfectly happy not being married, as long as they still spent their life together, and if she ever changed her mind, he would always be there.

 

That was two years ago. And somewhere along the line, her opinion had changed. She really shouldn’t be surprised, almost everything in her life had changed, including the entire organization she worked at, but one night at dinner she was struck with the realization. She didn’t want to be Peggy Carter, girlfriend to Daniel Sousa anymore; she wanted to be Peggy Sousa, wife to Daniel Sousa.

 

She was so surprised and perplexed by her change of feelings that she didn’t blurt out the question right there, even if she knew what the answer would be. She sat in silence instead, mulling over what could have changed her mind so drastically.

 

But then, as though the universe could read her thoughts, she didn’t have to ask her question.

 

They had cleaned up the kitchen and made their way to the couch to read together, but instead of pulling out a book, he grabbed her hands and held them in his lap, making it very obvious he wanted to talk.

 

“I know what you said about this matter several years earlier, but so many things have changed that I wanted to bring it up again, just in case.” Daniel started, and Peggy held her breath, not believing her luck.

 

“You said you don’t want to marry, and I respect that, but I hope you’ll reconsider, because I don’t think it’s going to turn out the way you think it will.” He eyes were warm and his voice was strong and comforting, and between the two she just melted.

 

“I know that you said you didn’t want to become trapped in a marriage and lose your job just because of your gender, but now that we run S.H.I.E.L.D, you wouldn’t have to worry about that. No one will ever take that job away from you because you were made for it. No single person can live up to what you’ve accomplished.” She blushed at his compliments.

 

“Then, you’ve never said it, but I also know that you’re scared that if you become a wife, I’m going to become a husband that sleeps around and ignores you because there’s nothing left in our relationship, but I promise that will not happen. I love and respect you, Peg. I will never do anything to hurt you in any way shape or form. No matter if we’re fighting, or we’re a million miles apart, I will never abandon or hurt you. You’ve let me into your wall, you’ve let me take down your barriers, and never will I disrespect that privilege.” He glanced down at their hands, taking a deep breath and looking back up into her eyes.

 

“I love you, Peggy, and I hope you reconsider. I have a ring, if you so chose; but if not, then we don’t have to do this.” He smiled at her, the smile that made her go weak in the knees. “Whatever you chose, I’m with you until the end.”

 

Peggy blinked, not able to find her words. Even if she knew exactly what this conversation was about since he first pulled her hands into her lap, she still found herself disbelieving and with her breath caught in her throat. How had this man been able to read her mind, and know exactly when she would be ready for marriage?

 

She found her words after a few moments of staring into his warm, friendly eyes that she could get lost in, just gazing into them for days. “Ask me again, but with a question.” She wanted to hear him say the words, and not just imply the question.

 

His eyes turned confused for a second, brows furrowing and mouth turning downward before realizing what she meant and sliding off the couch and onto one knee in front of her, pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket and presenting her with the ring. “Margaret Elizabeth Carter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

Tears stung her eyes as she slid onto the floor next to him, cupping the back of his neck in one hand and his jaw in the other, her answer on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Yes.” Her voice came out a watery whisper, nodding her head along as a grin burned her cheeks and he chuckled in disbelief, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger before pulling her into a searing kiss, the taste of salt on their lips from their combined tears of pure joy.

 

They parted for air and she gazed at him before looking down at the ring; a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle and two rubies framing it.

 

“It’s not your traditional ring, but when have we ever been traditional?” He explained, and she laughed, a few tears still trickling down her cheeks.

 

“It’s perfect.” She whispered, staring at it a moment more before looking back up to him. “You read my mind tonight. It was just now that I realized that I want to be married to you and that I wanted to propose, but immediately after that it was you asking me the same question.”

 

He said nothing but his smile became impossibly larger, pulling her into another kiss as her wrapped her arms around his neck, her thumb toying with the band now on her ring finger.


End file.
